


[podfic] Rivals

by Annapods



Series: It's not a cover by Annapods if... [6]
Category: Football RPF
Genre: Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, Belgium National Team, But kind of not, Friendship/Love, Gen, Podfic, Podfic Length: 45-60 Minutes, Rivalry, kind of pre-relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-20
Updated: 2019-01-20
Packaged: 2019-10-13 06:52:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 45
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17483240
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Annapods/pseuds/Annapods
Summary: Mousa and Toby have unknowingly competed for Jan's affections over the years. Because in football, even emotions are something to be contested over.00:57:39 :: Written byhttps://archiveofourown.org/users/ballpoint/pseuds/kaixo.





	[podfic] Rivals

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ItsADrizzit](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ItsADrizzit/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Rivals](https://archiveofourown.org/works/14954330) by [kaixo (ballpoint)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ballpoint/pseuds/kaixo). 



 

 

 **Streaming and download (mp3):**[dropbox](https://www.dropbox.com/s/h7v49rkd4x6d5dq/%5BFRPH%5D%20Rivals.mp3?dl=0) \- [google drive](https://www.dropbox.com/s/jlq3fibebsf0fjh/rcover.png?dl=0)

 

 **Contact me:**[twitter](https://twitter.com/iamapodperson) \- [pillowfort](https://pillowfort.io/Annapods) \- [tumblr](http://annapods.tumblr.com/) \- [dreamwidth](https://annapods.dreamwidth.org/) \- email (annabelle.myrt@gmail.com)

 **Notes:** this was recorded for ItsADrizzit’s birthday. Happy birthday!  
Thanks to Kaixo for giving blanket permission to podfics!

**Image credits:** [White Hart Lane redevelopment by Jonathan Peters](https://commons.wikimedia.org/wiki/File:White_Hart_Lane_redevelopment.jpg)

 

 


End file.
